


Mosaic of Golden Leaves

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Agent!Eggsy, Eggsy can thank pumpkin spice lattes and commercialism, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: In the spirit of the season, Eggsy takes the opportunity to get Harry out of the office.





	Mosaic of Golden Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I would very much like to, I don't own Kingsman or anything affiliated with it.

“You just need to be more flexible.”

Autumn was almost on them, and the normally dreary streets of London were vortexes of wind and swirling leaves in reds and golds. Pedestrians pulled their collars tighter around themselves and broke out colourful scarves, and everywhere you looked there were window sketches of seasonal decor, many of them advertising flavours of coffee that only became available during this particular time of year.

Having decided to utilize his day off by dragging Arthur out of his office (see: showing up at Harry’s house before the man was even awake, letting himself in, and making himself and Harry breakfast in order to force the man to use a vacation day for once in his life), Eggsy had managed to direct them through the streets of London on a roundabout way to a little family-owned coffee shop that he frequented whenever he was roaming the city, and who he happened to know made the best apple spice turnovers around.

“Did you honestly just make a gymnastics reference? Or are you simply calling me old?” Although both could have been true, Eggsy just smiled and shook his head, amused at the grim resignation Harry was displaying.

“Neither - I’m saying you have to try new things sometimes.” Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his gloved hands together, eager to get away from the bite of the wind even for a little while.

“I’m not sure how many more tricks this old dog can learn, darling.”

Fortunately for Eggsy, the wind had chilled his face enough that he was left with a constant blush, else it would have been quite obvious that he had coloured -  _ just like he always did _ \- when Harry called him darling. Saved from having to think of a reply by their arrival at the café, Eggsy held the door open for Harry and rubbed his hands together to warm them.

“I don’t care how cold it gets, I’m not going to try that pumpkin-spice latte that you and Roxanne always go on about.” Eggsy laughed, deep and clear and head thrown back, and thus missed the soft look Harry sent him.

“Tell you what, luv, I’ll get a pumpkin spice, and you can order something else, on the condition that you try some of mine. Sound good?” Harry nodded and rolled his eyes as Eggsy made his way to the till, calling over his shoulder as he went. “I’m still going to surprise you, though!”

Snagging a quaint little booth by the window where they could people-watch both inside and out while still having some semblance of privacy, Harry followed Eggsy’s path through the shop as he wove in and out of customers and tables alike, finally ending with two mugs of coffee topped with varying levels of whipped cream and a small plate of fresh pastries on a tray.

“Here, try this. It’s not pumpkin, promise.” Taking the offered mug gingerly and trying a sip, Harry found that it was indeed rather good. “Can’t quite remember the name, but it’s got dark chocolate and cinnamon in it. Figured it’d warm you up.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Wrapping his now-bare hands around his own mug, Eggsy smiled softly and looked down. “Really, it has been a rather lovely day thus far. I’m sure you have something else planned for this evening?”

“There’s some sort of harvest festival going on in the park later, figured we could go have a look - they’re supposed to have pastries and sweets and other stuff, and some handmade decorations too, might pick up something for mum and Daisy. That might be fun, if you wanted to go. And then since I’m not sure how long we’d be there, thought maybe we could head back to yours after and order in and maybe get around to watching one of those films you’re so keen on me seeing.” Glancing up at Harry from under his lashes, Eggsy suddenly looked unsure. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. I’m sure you’d probably have other ways you want to spend your day off. We don’t have to do any of that,  _ obviously _ , it was just, just a suggestion.” Harry reached across the table to rest his hand over one of Eggsy’s wrists.

“That sounds wonderful, my dear. Now, so you can’t accuse me of avoiding it altogether, I suppose now would be a good time to try that latte, before you manage to drink it all.”

Eggsy passed him the cup shyly; it was all in good fun to tease Harry about not trying new things, but when presented with the opportunity suddenly it became much harder to do. He watched as Harry took a careful drink so as not to burn his tongue, and as he set the cup down Eggsy did something he hadn’t been able to do unprompted since he was a child: he giggled.

“What.” Harry raised an eyebrow, and for some reason it made the whole thing even funnier. Here was Harry Hart, spy extraordinaire, who could kill an entire room full of people with things found in an office desk drawer, trying to be regal while unknowingly sporting a whipped cream moustache. Well, not a moustache, technically, as it had really just sort of collected on one corner of his mouth, but it still looked so out of place.

“It’s - you’ve got -” Eggsy wheezed, which only served to make Harry lift his brow higher. “Whipped cream,” he gestured to the general vicinity of his mouth, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. It wouldn’t have been as funny had it been anyone else. Harry made to grab a napkin, and suddenly Eggsy was thrown by the numerous possibilities the situation could go. Catching his breath and lifting a hand to stop him, Eggsy moved before he had time to second-guess himself. “No, let me get it.” He murmured, the moment only for the two of them.

Neither was really sure who leaned in first - perhaps they both did - but for Eggsy the world narrowed down to their little booth in some unknown coffee shop on a busy London street. Harry tasted like the cinnamon and dark chocolate of the coffee he had been drinking and just barely like pumpkin from the sip he had taken from Eggsy’s mug, and just a hint of whipped cream from the hidden corner of his mouth.

When he pulled back and reality came crashing upon him, he realized what he had just done. He could have ruined  _ everything _ . Eggsy’s panic mounted until he felt the warmth of Harry’s fingers thread through his own and he smiled gently, one of the secret ones he always saved just for him.

“I think that might have been the best coffee I’ve had in my whole life.”

“Really, Harry, you’re whole life?” Harry’s smile brightened.

“Of course darling, because you’re here to share it with me.”


End file.
